Abused
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: He throws me onto the hard concrete of the alleyway. I curl into a tight ball and close my eyes as his footsteps echo away. I pull my knees tight to my chest as the horrible thoughts flood through my head. My parents think I am dead. I am homeless with no place to go. I have no money, no friends, no food, no clothes. Nothing. Only an abusive boyfriend.


**Disclaimer: Me no owney. Happy? **

**Chapter one: Abused **

He throws me onto the hard concrete of the alleyway. I curl into a tight ball and close my eyes as his footsteps echo away. I pull my knees tight to my chest as the horrible thoughts flood through my head. _My parents think I am dead. I am homeless with no place to go. I have no money, no friends, no food, no clothes. Nothing. Only an abusive boyfriend in a new town with people too afraid to say or do anything._ My once honey-blonde hair is matted and knotted, my stormy gray eyes are dull with sadness. My clothes are tattered and dirty.

Footsteps reverberate against the cold, hard ground. Hot tears roll down my cheeks as I think of the oncoming pain from Dylan, my boyfriend. Strong hands grip my arms and I am pulled up off the ground. I unwillingly shiver and open my eyes. Caring green ones look back. His worried eyes scan my body, running over scars and cut and bruises on my face, arms, and legs.  
"Can you walk?" Is all he asks. I shake my head, Dylan had basically dragged me here. He scoops me up, and the next thing I know, he is laying me in the backseat of his car. Dreams envelop me as the engine rumbles to life and he pulls out into the empty street.

_It was Christmas. Me, my family and Dylan were gathered around the Christmas tree laughing. Dylan helped me up and pulled me under the mistletoe. The dream morphed to when Dylan hit me the first time, three months ago. We had been at his house watching a movie. I was snuggled against him and he kissed me. His hands had started to slid up under my shirt. I asked him to stop, but he didn't. I pulled his hands out and he became furious and slapped me. I cupped my face and felt the heated pain blossom on my cheek. It changed again. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Dylan's car, my hands tied together, with big sunglasses covering my face. I watched as Dylan told my parents that I had been in a car crash. That my body had been burned to ash before the firemen could get me out of the car. I looked away as a silent tear rolled down my face._

I jerk awake and shoot upright. Searing pain shoots up my left arm. I yell out in pain and grab my wrist. The boy comes running in and time seems to freeze. The pain still races up my arm as I take in my surroundings. I am in a bedroom, it doesn't look very manly or boyish so it probably isn't his room. The boy looks about my age, 19, he has sea green eyes and tousled black hair. He looks like he had been asleep, only wearing sweats. He is well built and muscular. He has a nice tan, very suferish.  
Time unfreezes. I scramble out of the bed, still cradling my wrist, as panic overtakes me. I back into a corner as my knees buckle. I look up and see him take a step forward, then run out of the room. I glance at the clock on the bedside table. It's 2:30 in the morning. Oops. The dude comes back in with a cup of water, a black rectangular thing and something closed in his fist.  
"My name is Percy," He says as he kneels next to me. Two pink pills rest in his hand. "it's Aspirin." He-Percy-says handing me the glass and pills. Gingerly I pop them into my mouth and take a sip of water. The cool water runs down my way-too-dry throat. Damn you dehydration. I quickly gulp down the rest of the refreshing liquid. Wishing there was more, I balance the cup between my knees, so it won't fall over on the soft carpet. Now I can see the black thing is a wrist brace, you know, the kind you get when you sprain your wrist or get a cast taken off.  
He holds it out and says, "It might be a little big, I broke my wrist last year." Reluctantly I lift my arm and he slides it on. As he is adjusting the velcro straps my stomach growls. I remember I haven't eaten in days, maybe weeks. A quick smile flutters across Percy's face, "I'll take you to the hospital when it's light out, but for now lets get you some food." I blush slightly and nod. Percy heaves himself up then reaches for my hand. When his fingers wrap around mine, sparks fly. A song pops into my head: 'Sparks fly' by Taylor Swift. Ya, ya cheesy I know. Percy helps me up and shows me to the kitchen. His place is small and obviously an apartment.  
"OK," Percy smiles slyly." We have: toast, leftovers, and takeout menus! WOO!" He finishes with jazz hands. I laugh softly.  
"How about takeout?" I murmur.  
"Sure," Percy smiles widely. Opening a drawer he says, "Pizza, Chinese or Mexican?"  
My stomach growls again. "Pizza!"  
"Take your pick." He slaps a menu onto the counter. I automaticly flinch. "Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry, did I do something?"  
I shake my head. "No, it's not your fault. Did you say 'gods'?"  
"Ya," He blushes slightly. "You know. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Aphrodite. The Greek gods, Greek mythology. That stuff. I'm thinking about majoring in it when the school year starts. I wanna be a teacher."  
My eyes widen, "Really?" He nods. "I really like it too!" He looks up shyly.  
"I never got your name,"  
"Oh, um, Annabeth. My name's Annabeth."  
Percy smiles. "Pretty name. Now what would you like?" He slides the menu closer.  
"Pineapple?" I say looking over the stiff paper.  
"Mmm, yes." He says picking up his phone. He pushes a button and puts the phone to his ear. It rings for a minute then. "Hey man," He pauses to listen to the person. "Yes I do realize it's 2:50 in the morning." He listens again. "Okay, okay, can you just make u-me a pizza?" The person on the other side started yelling.  
"Why the Hades would you need a damn pizza at three o'clock in the morning?!"  
"Can you just do it please?" I heard grumbling then he hung up. "Ok he'll be here in 30 minutes."  
"Did you really just wake some dude up for a pizza?" I ask  
"Aww, he'll get over it. Grover's my best friend."  
"Wait. You never told him the kind of pizza we wanted."  
Percy smiled devilishly. "He knows, I always order that."

For a while we sat and talked about Greek mythology and the gods and stuff.  
"And that's why I always thank Hermes for the internet." Percy finishes just as the buzzer buzzes. "FOOD! Finally!" He jumps up and pushes a button not even asking who it was.A ruffled looking 19 year old walked in. He shoved a pizza box at Percy. "There! Are you happy now? You've got your goddamn pizza..." He trails off when he sees me. "Well hello." He tries to smooth his unruly brown hair. "I'm Grover, the damn pizza maker." He glared at Percy, who curtsied. I don't know why, so don't ask me. "You are?"  
"Annabeth" Percy answered for me. Percy set the box on the counter and pulled Grover into another room and started talking. The delicious smell of perfect pizza wafted into my nose. I decided to feed my stomach. By the time they came back half the pizza was gone.  
"Dude! We were gone for like five minutes." Grover exclaimed. "Ok, well I better get back, Juniper's waiting, because SOMEBODY," He stared pointedly at Percy. "called me at two freakin fifty in the morning."  
"Well bye then." Percy said. Grover started to walk to the door.  
"Bye Grover." I say quietly.  
"She speaks!" He muttered slamming the door behind him.


End file.
